


#31: "Belong"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [76]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Dorian knows that not everyone approves of his presence in the Inquisition's ranks.





	#31: "Belong"

Dorian knows that not everyone approves of his presence in the Inquisition’s ranks. There are plenty of whispers and raised eyebrows - and it's so plebeian compared to the rigors of Tevinter political life that Dorian is almost amused by it all. 

It certainly doesn't surprise him in the least. 

He's caught much more wrong-footed by Varric’s easy conversation, Cullen’s standing invitation to games of chess, and the fact that The Iron Bull and his Chargers always have a seat free for him at their table at the Herald’s Rest. 

He's accustomed to being the odd man out; belonging is going to take a bit of getting used to.


End file.
